Some vehicles, such as some trucks and utility vehicles, are built using a body-on-frame construction. In such cases, a plurality of individual body panels are mounted on a rigid frame. Relatively large nominal gaps are provided between neighboring body panels due to large assembly variation and dynamic gap requirements during vehicle operation. The size of these gaps vary during the operation of the vehicle. One area of a truck in which such a gap is present is between the cabin and the deck. A static seal is used to reduce the size of the gap to minimize aerodynamic losses. The static seal is typically fixed in place on the deck using clips or tape.